


Apartment M1ND

by putyourpantson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aro-Ace Oc, Deceit is either Delilah or Derek you decide, Delilah Ceit, Delilah's a badass, F/F, F/M, Here we go, Logan Parry, M/M, Mean Girls References, OC, OKay so um the non-con is mentioned later, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patton Fleyer, Remy Night, Roman Prince - Freeform, Roman is a drama queen, Swearing, Trans!Remy, also there is violence later, and they were roomates, but not really, greeeat., honestly, how tf do you tag, lord help me, no beta we die like men, oh my god they were roommates, oh that's how, roommate au, slightly vent-y fic, uhm yeah take this bs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putyourpantson/pseuds/putyourpantson
Summary: Welcome to Apartment M1ND! It seems that not everyone is as open as each other...Delilah Ceit is new to the good ol' town of Scape. She's on the run from her past.(Idk take this bull shit)





	1. In which we meet our heroes and heroine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our heroes and our (not a drug) heroine.  
> Something seems to be off, but hey. It's their first time meeting the girl. Maybe all teenage girls are like that.
> 
> ....right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any spelling errors; I haven't actually gotten a good night's sleep since when I got knocked out with sedatives when I was five. :P

Logan Parry was the first one to arrive at apartment M1ND, as he usually did to most things. He stood in the doorway, pushing up his glasses as he finally entered.

He would have six other roommates, which seemed a strange number to him, seeing as it was rare to see a so-many-roomed apartment in the small town of Scape, but he decided not to question it just yet.

He selected the third-smallest room and placed his belongings inside. He was finished quite quickly, putting his books on the shelves and his clothing in the dresser that he had already delivered to the apartment. and he decided to pass the time by reading on the couch, waiting to see when the rest of his roommates would arrive.

 

The second to arrive was Emile Piccani, and he chose the second-largest room. He wore a yellow cardigan, long sleeves, and glinting glasses. The movers helped him move in his furniture, and he was left with his packages, which were full of his cartoon posters, stuffed animals, and the likes. He emptied the box's contents and hung up his Steven Universe poster above his bed, placed his Aang stuffie on his shelf. However, for the life of him, he couldn’t find his Stitch stuffed animal.

“Oh, where are you?” he muttered, scouring the box’s contents.

Logan knocked politely, and Emile hurriedly opened.

“Oh, hi-!”

“Do you need-” the two men went silent.

“Um...you can go first,” Emile said brightly. He was trying not to be awkward.

“Ehm...do you require assistance?” Logan asked cautiously.

“Oh, not really! I’m just trying to find my...um...thingie.”

Logan looked confused but left Emile to his own devices.

 

Thirty minutes later (by now, it was noon,) and the dogs across the hall started barking loudly, announcing the arrival of the third person. The tall man slammed open the door, startling Emile and causing Logan to look up, annoyed, from his book. Roman Prince had arrived.

“Greetings Lords, Ladies, and Non-Binary royalty! It is I, Roman Prince!”

Silence.

“I require assistance with my bags-”

“On it!” Emile called, and he grabbed Roman’s bags.

 

Ten minutes afterwards, and the fourth arrived. Logan was greeted by a literal sunflower as he opened the door.

Of course, it didn’t help that the man which Logan looked at had an actual sunflower behind his ear.

“Heya, kiddos!” Patton Fleyer said, grinning. “Can I get some help with my bed?”

 

At two o'clock, there was yet another knock on the door, which Roman opened to find Remy Night, drinking a Starbucks, and wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses.

“‘Sup, bitches.” He moved past Roman, and claimed the smallest room as his own.

 

Virgil arrived at four, his purple hair bopping along with the music playing from his headphones.

“Hey,” he said, and proceeded to take the second-smallest room, down the hall.

 

He came back a second later, and glanced around, mentally tallying them all. “Isn’t there supposed to be a-” _knock, knock._

“That’ll be them,” Logan sighed in reply, and Patton opened the door to greet the newest one. The girl standing there was seventeen, or eighteen-ish, and wore a Gryffindor beanie atop her long, messy brown hair. She was blowing a bubble out of bubble gum, and was holding a piece of paper in one hand, and the strap of a large bag in the other.

“This _is_ M1ND, correct?” The girl asked, raising an eyebrow and popping her bubble. She looked a little bit tired.

“Yup! Come on in, kiddo!” the girl smiled plainly, and adjusting her backpack as she dragged her other suitcase in, took a look around.

Five men stared back at her, and Patton next to her. “Oh joy,” she murmured. “I’m a modern Snow White.” She silently surveyed them, taking each one in.

Roman, with his red hair, white and red letterman jacket deckled in gold, his man spread across the couch.

Emile, with his cardigan...thing (she couldn’t be sure if that was a cardigan or not, she’d never seen one,) and innocent smile with his hair pastel pink.

Remy, his hair light-purple, sipping a Starbucks. He still wore sunglasses (What? How? She couldn’t even-)

Logan, his eyebrow arched as looked up from his book, perhaps performing the same analysis on her as she him. She gave a silent nod to him, and continued her query.

Virgil, his hair midnight purple, eyeliner, emo jacket, and slouch while he listened to paused music. She liked this guy.

She glanced at the blonde guy who let her in. Patton smiled.

“Well?” she asked. They hadn’t stopped their own stares. _Oh dear Lord,_ she thought, _Don’t let me be stuck with a bunch of-_

“You’ll have to forgive us,” the one with brown hair said, (the paper said he was Logan, she remembered that,) as he rubbed his eyes under his glasses. “We weren’t expecting-”

“Me to be in highschool, female, and weird?” She replied, raising her own brow. “Neither did I, bucko. Neither. Did. I.” she sighed sullenly. “So, listen,” she said, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I’ve got a couple of ground rules.”

“We’re all ears!” Emile chirped.

“Okay, one: no touching.”

“Of you or your stuff?” One of them asked.

“Yes. Two: Do not even _think_ of moving towards me romantically unless you want to be clobbered with my baseball bat or cut, or possibly both.”

“You’ve got one?” Roman asked, bewildered.

“You don’t?” she shot back. “And three: unless it’s an absolute emergency, don’t wake me up before six. Emergencies do not include if I am in danger of dying, let me die in peace, then. Also, if you are bled-”

“Why’s that?” Virgil asked.

“Why’s what?” she asked in return.

“Well, I’m all down for sleeping in, but why not before six?”

“Well...let’s just say...it sure as hell won’t be pretty.” she snorted, and picked up her bag. “Oh, and my name’s Delilah Ceit, if you call me ‘D’ or ‘Dee’ I will-”

“What’s the difference?”

“Spelling, dumbass. Anyways, what rooms available?”

“Third largest,” Remy replied, finishing his Starbucks.

“Thank. Now I’ll just finish moving in and we’ll do whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUM BUM  
> DON'T DO DRUGS
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3


	2. "And you're all very gay" -Delilah 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions. yey
> 
> ALso SCIENCE AND RAINBOWS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying, okie?

As Delilah moved down the hall, to presuebly unpack, Virgil whistled.

“She’s reall happy today,” he commented.

“Maybe she had a kink or two moving in,” Emile suggested.

“Or it’s that time of month,” Remy said, shrugging.

Emile did a mini-gasp. “RemY!”

“What?” Remy asked, shrugging again. “Just sayin’. We should stock up on choclate and pads, just in case.”

“True, but we can’t very well-” Logan was cut off by Remy calling down the hall as said girl emerged from her room.

“Hey Deeeelialah! Is it your time of month, sweetie?”

“Oh my God, Karen, you can’t just ask people of they’re on their period,” Delilah replied in return, plopping on the arm of the couch.

Roman gasped. “Did you just quote Mean Girls?!”

“Maybe. I really only remember it for the two clearly gays, the quotes, and that bitch getting hit by a bus.”

Virgil snorted. “Saaame.”

“Well, kids, I’ll start off the fun,” Patton began. “I’m Patton Fleyer, I love to bake, I work at the patisseree, and I love puns!” Delilah lifted up a finger on her hand. _One._ she thought.

“I’m Roman Prince, and I have a charming nature! I’m in Gryffindor, I enjoy acting, and I have a younger adopted brother named Thomas. I think teenager over there would enjoy his compnay.” Delialah stuck her tounge out at him while she made another finger on her hand. _Two._

“Well, bitches, I’m Remy Night, I like sleep, Starbucks, and being fabulous.”

“Figures,” Delilah mutered under her breath a she stuck yet another finger up.

“Greetings, I am Logan. I enjoy reading and working, and I also have a younger sibling. Should they visit, they use they/them pronouns.”

“Same for my sibling, Joan,” Virgil spoke up as Delilah made another finger on her hand. “I’m Virgil, you can call me Verge. I like MCR, Panic! At the Disco, and Fall-out Boy. I guess you could call me ‘emo.’”

“You guess,” Delilah rolled her eyes, as she made another finger go up.

“I’m Emile, and I like cartoons!” Emile piped up, smiling. “I have a sister-Valerie? Um, yeah...and that’s all.”

Delilah smirked as she stuck yet another finger up. “I’m Delilah Ceit, as you all know. I have a brother, but they don’t talk about me anymore. I’m seventeen and some months, and Imma attend the High School soon. Oh, and you’re all _very_ gay.”

Roman choked on air as he busted out laughing.

“How’d you guess?” Virgil asked, smirking.

“Science and Rainbows, Virgil. Science. And. Rainbows.”


	3. Let's get Starbucks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk I have no motivation for anything Depression's been kicking my ass

A month later, and they had all fallen into a comfortable routine.

Delilah woke up to her alarm clock every morning-or Patton when he was being nice and wanted to help out. She had long ago let him through her boundaries, and he, in turn, was one of the only ones in the house allowed to give her a hug and to come closer than most.

Of course, not romantically. Delilah was aro-ace and didn’t really like romance. Romance made you weak. (Of course, that didn’t mean she didn’t ship people together-)

So she was doing pretty good.

Patton usually cooked breakfast for the household (a luxury she never thought she’d have,) and behaving like a father to Delilah (and Virgil) by making sure she didn’t miss the bus.

And off to Hell-Hole High she’d go.

 

Roman would arise shortly afterward, awakened by the smell from the kitchen, and pad down the hall. He got ready for work, (a greeter at Chili’s, which Delilah and Virgil found hilarious to no end,) and then take the city bus.

Logan would have been up already, working on heaven-knows-what, and he would promptly leave at noon for his part-time job as an organizer or something.

Virgil was usually there to help Delilah start the day, handing her bag off to her, and making a point to remind her to brush her hair. (She usually forgot, due to her hat.)

Remy worked the ‘school hours’ at Starbucks, and usually picked Delilah up from High School, trying to impress people or something, showing off ‘what a cool older brother Remy was!’ or something along those lines.

At the end of the day, Emile would ask her how her day was, if she needed any help mentally or with her homework, etc. He was a therapist that used Cartoon Therapy. (They had had many debates as to whether that was an actual thing deserving a PhD.)

 

In short, they’d already grown to be accustomed towards each other, ‘adopting’ Delilah as their younger sister/daughter. Delilah, in turn, had ‘adopted’ them as her sons/brothers/father. So it was basically like they were all thinking that they were the responsible ones, when in fact, it was like having your youngest sister mothering her older brothers, and listening to her father, which, as you may have guessed, was Patton.

 

“Hey, Remy?” It was Delilah, poking her head into the living room on a Thursday night, eight PM. Everyone was already home, mostly camping out in the living room, doing their own thing. Remy, Logan, Patton, Emile, Virgil, and Roman all looked up from their books, Starbucks, music, arguing, and cooking.

“I need to get a coffee right now or I might die. Can you drive me?”

“Finals?”

“Sorta. But I need you to drive me.”

“I gotchu, sis.”

“Wait, can’t you just walk?” Roman asked skeptically, his argument with Virgil paused.

“Roman, Roman, Roman. You idiot,” she sighed, running a hand through her hair. “You  _ do _ know what happens to girls who walk alone by themselves?”

“What do you-” Roman was cut off by Delilah going into turbo-mode.

“Kidnapped, raped, abused, harassed, cat-called, being ‘mistaken’ for a prostitute, you name it, it’ll happen.” She was not in a good mood. “So, anyways, can we go, Rem?”

“Oh, shu, hun.” He opened the door for her, and they were gone.

It was a full minute before Emile spoke up.

“I’m worried about her.”

“Who? Miss Beanie?” Roman asked, stretching from his place on the couch. “Why? She seems like she’s got her life handled.”

“Well...she seemed...I dunno, a little nervous to be going out so late at night.”

Logan blinked and looked up from his book again. “Perhaps it is as she said. Due to modern times, it is quite unsafe to wander the streets alone.” And with that, he was gone into his book world.

“Maybe…” Emile looked down at the ground. “I don’t know...something just strikes me as odd. I mean-”

The door slammed open, and there stood Remy. “Hey, bitches, you miss us?” he held a thing of four coffees, and he leaned against the wall. There was an audible laugh from Delilah as she pushed him in the rest of the way, this ending his pose. She, too, held four whole coffees. Wait, no-she held  _ another _ tray full.

“We got some for everyone!” Remy called, and he revealed the mini bag thing.

“Jeez, guys, what the f-”

“Father!” Patton called. To this day, no one has any idea what he was thinking.

“Mother,” Logan replied, without even thinking or looking up again.

“Hey sisters,” Delilah called, in an overly-dramatic voice that sounded suspiciously like the drag queen across the hall.

“Greetings, brothers,” Logan replied, to which he frowned. “Wait, what?”

“Ohmigod he’s a compUTER!” Delilah yelled, to which there were many chuckles all around. “Anywho, here’s all your coffee.” She handed a black coffee to Logan, and Hot Cocoa to Patton.

Emile took a sip of his, and almost choked on all the sweetness in it. “How much-  _ cough cough- _ How much sugar did you put in it?”

“Only as much as there is in you, babes,” Remy replied, winking at him. There was an audible groan from Deliah.

“Please don’t flirt while I’m in the room, gays.”

“Don’t you mean-”

“Did I stutter.”


End file.
